A Kiss To Remember Me 2
by Psychotic Emerald
Summary: After years of sadness, Finn and Mercury are finally reunited! Finn also finds out she had his child. Oh, how great for them but, its not over yet. It seems that the fight between Flame Princess and Mercury has a huge impact on their children. They have created a destiny for one of her kids and someone else. What will Finn do to prevent this fate from messing up his family?


**Here you have it! A sequel to "A Kiss To Remember Me" and here you go! I've received 40 reviews on my story! The most reviews I've ever made! ...ill take what I can get..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The first girl I've ever felt so strongly of. She was special. She was my everything. Now I will never see her again. I've never felt so sad and lonely in my life! It hurts so bad. I've never felt so empty.  
><em>

Finn was lying on his bed looking quite depressed. "Dude, are you alright? Are you upset about Mercury?" Finn didn't look at him. His gaze stayed on the ceiling. "...Yea, she is gone forever of course I am upset. Well, more than upset." Jake looked at him sincerely. "Well, we have to find her." Finn sat up. "I don't see her out my window anymore.." Tears started to fall from his eyes. "She is no monster. I wanted to tell her that but, its too late. We just gotten together, we just bonded, we just had sex, and I just told her how I've felt. Its almost been 2 years." Finn clenched his face. "I've looked everywhere. She is no where to be found. I wish she was back... with me." Jake sighed and stood up and helped him stand up. "Finn, lets go on a walk. Put on your shirt." Finn was shirtless with bandages wrapped around his shoulder. "Alright then..."

Jake took Finn to the Candy Kingdom's Hospital. "I wasn't suppose to tell you this nor show you, but I can't keep seeing you like this." Finn grew curious and continued to follow Jake to a specific door. When he opened it... "Wha-what..?" He was in pure shock. Jake smiled at him. In the room, sitting on the bed was... "Mercury?" Mercury's ears stood straight up as she heard her name. She looked towards the door to see Finn and Jake. "  
>Finn?!" She quickly stood up and grabbed a cloak from the floor. 'She was the figure I saw last year?' Finn said in his mind. "Wait! Mercury!" He called out running towards her. "Mercury sit back down! You shouldn't be moving like this while your pregnant!" Nurse Palm Cake shouted. Finn stood still. "P-Pregnant?" He said in disbelief. Mercury pushed Finn out the way and head towards the door. Jake grew in size and blocked it. Mercury growled at him. "Mercury.." She sighed and turned around. "Yes..It is I.." Finn noticed how better she spoke, how different she looked and how much she has changed. "Your... different.." Tears fell from his eyes at the sight of her. He was overjoyed. Her hair was plain white, her ears and tail where pure fire now and her eyes were now as red as fresh blood. "I know. I didn't want you to know I was back." Finn frowned a bit at that and changed the subject. "Your pregnant?" Mercury simply nodded. "For the second time." Finn's eyes widened. "So I..." "You have a son already." She pointed under the bed. "His name is Ruvel." Finn slowly walked towards the bed and looked under it. Beneath it, was a little boy about 1 years old. "Ruvel..." Finn whispered. The little boy was sleep but, woke up and looked at Finn. The little boy crawled out the opposite side of the bed and ran on its fours to its mother. The boy had messy shaggy white hair, pale skin and red eyes like his mother. His messy bangs covered most of his eyes. She picked him up. "He is very cautious and doesn't really talk to most people." Finn smiled at her. "I-I don't know what to say." He walked towards her. The child jumped out of his mother's arms and hid under the bed again. Finn quickly embraced Mercury. When she didn't move he sneezed her tighter. After a while Mercury slowly wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed you so much." She felt wetness on her shoulder. Tears were falling from his eyes. "I've been in so much pain after you left me. Please, don't leave me again." Finn was holding her tighter. Jake almost cried at the moment. Finn suddenly noticed he wasn't being burned. He felt the same warmth from a safe distance from a fire place. "Finn.. please don't." She said softly.<p>

Finn looked at her. She wasn't looking at him but, at the ground. "Don't do this now. Please do not cry." She said. "I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain but, unfortunately I am not staying. I didn't even want you to know I was here. I've been gone from Ooo for all these years to learn. I've learned a lot and even evolved more. I am no longer the same. To everyone here I am a threat. I want you to get over me. Why are you so persistent...?" Finn looked at her shocked. "You can't just tell me to get over you! I don't care what anyone thinks or what you think. You belong with me. Its too late to back down remember." Finn tilted his head giving her a good view of the noticeable bite mark on his neck. Mercury sigh. She knew he was right but, she refused to say it. _'I've spent the rest of my life learning how to not feel emotions. I almost succeeded until Finn found his way into my head. I try to forget him but... I just can't.' _"I don't care who you are.." Mercury looked at Finn. "You are still mine and I am yours." He kissed her. Mercury couldn't help but to kiss him back. It has been so long since she had this. They both missed each other dearly. Mercury broke the kiss. "I'll tell you what, I will stay with you until I give birth and then when the baby is 12 days old." She told him trying not to smile but, Finn could tell. He smiled at her. "Ok."

At the house, Mercury had told Finn that she was 3 months. She also answered all his questions. "Well, she agreed that since I am a mother now, she will not come after me anymore since I will be to busy with the cubs. Bubblegum also said she didn't want to be responsible for what happens to them when I am gone. I am grateful for that." Mercury was sitting on the couch with a hand on her stomach. She grabbed Finn's hand and placed it on her stomach. Finn let her. He touched the roundness of her stomach for a while then a huge smile appeared on his face. "You feel it?" She asked with a tiny smile. "Yea.." Finn could feel the kicking from her stomach. Ruvel was under its mothers legs watching them. He stood up and his parents noticed. Ruvel quickly but gently placed a hand on his mother as well. A smile was on his face. "He may look mostly like me, but he definitely has your smile." Mercury told Finn. Finn grinned at the boy. Mercury slowly picked him up and placed him on Finn's lap. Ruvel looked nervous. Finn didn't know what to do. "Scratch behind his ear." Mercury said looking at them from the corner of her eye. Finn did as she suggested and Ruvel tugged his head in between his shoulders. Finn was going to stop but, he saw Ruvel smile a bit and his leg looked like it was vibrating. Mercury closed her eyes and smirked. Finn rubbed the boys head too and caused him to chuckle. He was proud at what they have created.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**More where that came from! It gets better and better! Please review so I can know if you really want me to continue!**


End file.
